


Baby, You're My Life

by kurtpuppet



Category: Glee
Genre: Bottom Blaine, Daddy Kink, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, dk!klaine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-27
Updated: 2014-11-29
Packaged: 2018-02-18 23:08:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2365376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurtpuppet/pseuds/kurtpuppet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fill for the GKM. After an accidental admission Kurt and Blaine start exploring a new side of their relationship. Daddy!Kurt/little!Blaine</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Fill for [this](http://glee-kink-meme.livejournal.com/32650.html?thread=42156426#t42156426) ancient prompt. Now, even though I listed this as a multichapter it isn't going to be long at all, I'm just hoping that with the first part (of three, maybe) already out I will get more motivated to finish the whole thing. Also, I've been itching to write some Daddy kink so I hope I'll be doing it justice. Hope you enjoy :3

Kurt’s body was covered in a thin layer of sweat. His hand was feeling particularly clammy which made it harder to take a good grip on Blaine’s leg and keep it in the air as Kurt fucked into him with hard, quick thrusts.

They were in Blaine’s room, lying on their sides, the door closed out of habit since Blaine’s parents were on a trip on the East Coast and wouldn't be back for two weeks.

“You feel so good, baby,” Kurt mumbled against the nape of Blaine’s neck, backing up his words with a deep roll of his hips.

“Yeah?” Blaine breathed. “You – _mmhmm_ – you feel good too.”

Kurt started to nip and suck sloppily at the skin he found in front of him, making Blaine release a loud moan.

“ _Kurt_ ,” Blaine called. Kurt made a vague, inquisitive sound as he put most of his attention in the making of a spectacularly large hickey and thrusting into Blaine’s hot, tight asshole. “Am – am I doing good?”

“Amazing,” Kurt whispered absentmindedly and repositioned his hand to the front of Blaine’s thigh to pull it towards him for leverage. Blaine sneaked his arm down to his own cock, gripping it tightly when Kurt sped up his thrusts, the urge for release running hotter through him.

“Am I yours?” Blaine suddenly asked.

The cloud of endless pleasure and warmth surrounding Kurt's mind lifted slightly, letting him process the question. Kurt gazed down at Blaine, noticing the quiver in his arm and how he was biting down on his bottom lip, how his face and body were all tense lines, trembling with anticipation. He didn't know what to make of the question or the reason behind it but he knew the answer.

He dropped his lips to Blaine’s shoulder, only a light caress before muttering next to his ear with so much certainty he shuddered along with Blaine, “ _forever_.”

Blaine’s face scrunched up and his hand flew to fist the sheets beneath them as he tried to meet the snap of Kurt’s hips, riding the waves of pleasure flaring up inside him. Kurt allowed himself to watch transfixed as Blaine muffled his moans against his bicep, body melting into the bed as his orgasm ripped through him.

Kurt took Blaine's face by his jaw and kissed him as soon as the angle allowed him to. Blaine’s movements were sluggish, instinctual when he kissed back. He tried to twist around but Kurt stopped him with a firm hold on his hip, the small shift making him aware of his dick still rock hard deep inside Blaine.

“C’mon, Kurt. Finish up,” Blaine panted and reached back with his hand to spread his asscheeks.

“God, I love you so much,” Kurt groaned and resumed his thrusting, Blaine’s body pliant under his touch.

He climaxed not long after, biting down on Blaine’s neck to keep himself from groaning too loudly. When he was done Blaine rolled over to lie on his stomach, Kurt following him and resting his head in the middle of Blaine’s back, his arm loosely draped around him to keep him close.

After a few moments, his cock slid out of Blaine’s hole and he felt the vibrations of Blaine’s quiet moan under his cheek. He spoke quietly, trying not to disturb Blaine too much if he was about to fall asleep but wanting to touch the topic before he had to go.

“B? About what you asked earlier…”

As if a bell had gone off inside Blaine’s head, he was suddenly out of the bed and putting on his underwear, despite the fact that there was drying come inside him. Kurt sat up shortly after, not as alert as Blaine and saw his boyfriend walk towards the hallway.

“I need water, do you want something from downstairs?” Blaine asked before leaving the room, pausing on the threshold and avoiding Kurt’s face.

Kurt was stunned, to say the least. after Blaine’s sudden reaction but was quick to answer, “no, I – I’m just gonna get dressed.”

He barely saw Blaine nodding before he scurried down the hall, leaving Kurt wondering what had happened.

 

* * *

 

His phone beeped where he had tossed it on the passenger seat after ending a call with Mercedes about a new song she wanted to present to the glee club. He waited until he got to a red light to get a hold of the device and swipe his thumb swiftly over the screen to visualize the short text.

_Door’s open. Go to my room._

A honk from the car behind him startled him, causing him to almost drop his phone. He pulled the car into gear and passed the intersection, focusing his gaze on the road ahead as his mind re-read the text message from Blaine.

It was unusual of his boyfriend since he tended to be an over-talker, even through his texts and the one Kurt just received was rather direct, making him wonder what his boyfriend was up to all the way to Blaine’s house.

Kurt found the front door of the Anderson’s household unlocked, as Blaine had specified. Silence prevailed in the first floor in a way Kurt wasn't accustomed or comfortable with since his own house seemed to always buzz with life after Carole and Finn were added to the little family he had. It was sad that Blaine had to deal with an empty house most of the time.

He made his way upstairs to Blaine’s room, hiking up his messenger bag higher on his shoulder and frowning when he found a closed door.

Knocking to alert Blaine of his presence didn't even register in his mind, he just jiggled the doorknob and pushed lightly to peer inside, his messenger bag falling with a soft thud on the floor.

Blaine was in there, on top of the covers and lying on his right side facing the door, his eyes closed and his bottom lip drawn into his mouth, cock standing up against his belly. With his left hand disappearing behind him and his arm flexing up and down, Kurt quickly got a good idea of what he was doing.

Bright, golden eyes shot open to stare right at Kurt, but they didn't show surprise nor shame, they were lustful and trusting and made Kurt’s blood boil with desire in record speed, making him feel lightheaded.

He strode across the room and didn't hesitate to climb on the bed, rolling Blaine to his back and hovering over him. Kurt took a hold of Blaine’s hands, ignoring the stickiness and threading their fingers, to place them on each side of Blaine’s head, planting a kiss to Blaine’s lips in the process.

“Why are you having all the fun without me?” Kurt breathed against Blaine’s mouth.

“Just thinking ahead,” Blaine responded.

“Of course you were,” he said, leaving a quick kiss to Blaine’s lips and yanking himself from his boyfriend’s grasp to start undressing.

When the last piece of clothing was shed, Kurt went to reclaim his place above Blaine and between his legs but Blaine hooked a leg on Kurt’s waist and rolled them over. Scooting lower and straddling Kurt’s thighs, Blaine leaned down to press their mouths together.

He slipped a hand between their bodies and took a firm hold of Kurt’s cock, pumping and squeezing, trying to get Kurt into full hardness, not that he needed any help with thoughts and images of Blaine fingering himself still flooding his mind. The soft click of a bottle opening reached Kurt’s ears and the hand on him disappeared momentarily, returning to smear lube all over his length. Kurt’s hands found their way to Blaine’s tiny waist, his thumbs digging into Blaine’s soft belly to urge him up.

They pulled back from the kiss with audible gasps, Blaine straightening up and licking his lips slowly as he held Kurt’s cock up and lined it towards his asshole. Kurt held his breath and put a lot of effort into restraining himself from bucking up his hips when he felt the tight _tight_ heat of Blaine slowly enveloping him.

Blaine’s hands landed on his chest as he sank all the way down, a small frown appearing between his eyebrows and his eyes slipping shut. Kurt extended his right arm to touch Blaine’s face and run his thumb across the apple of Blaine’s cheek, helping him to relax. Blaine's shoulders slumped slightly and the fall and rise of his chest was coming more steadily.

“You okay?” Kurt asked, waiting for Blaine to get used to the stretch and move.

“ _Umhm-mhm_ ,” Blaine half hummed, half whined. He made a tentative roll of his hips, both of them moaning in unison. Kurt threw his head back as Blaine started rocking back and forth slowly.

“Baby, you take me so well.”

Kurt dropped his hand to Blaine’s waist again to help him set the pace, to help him go faster, to fuck himself deeper onto Kurt’s cock. Blaine dug his nails into Kurt’s skin, leaving angry red marks and drawing hissed breaths out of Kurt.

The rattling of the bed and the constant sound of the headboard hitting the wall drowned the stream of moans and mewls coming from Blaine bouncing up and down on his lap and spreading his legs to get Kurt deeper. Blaine used Kurt's chest to position his hands and drop his ass up and down, Kurt's skin stinging where Blaine’s cheeks slapped against him.

The soft drag of Blaine’s clenching muscles were driving Kurt slowly insane as Blaine was becoming more erratic and strained with his movements so Kurt planted his feet on the bed and lifted Blaine off him a tad to give himself room and start snapping his hips up.

Blaine’s keen when Kurt found his prostate was high and shameless and Kurt loved it, loved when he got Blaine like that, when he didn't hold back and let himself just _feel_. He saw Blaine leaning back and grounding his hands on the bed. He let Kurt hold him still and fuck him hard. Blaine threw his head back and with a higher voice, a clear, desperate voice that rang in Kurt’s ears for several moments after, Blaine squealed.

“ _Right there, Daddy_.” 

The squeaking of the mattress bellow them stopped abruptly. Only their labored breathing accompanied the tension that filled the room. Kurt’s chest was heaving as the words echoed in his mind, trying to make sense of them. As his thinking process continued the weight on top of him suddenly disappeared. His cock slapped against his abdomen and the blurry form of Blaine’s body climbed off the bed.

Kurt bolted after Blaine and caught up with him before he reached his en suite bathroom. Blaine was forced to face him and Kurt was forced to watch the terror shining in his eyes, one that was directed at him and one he didn't want to see again in his entire life.

“Blaine –” Kurt tried, reaching out for Blaine, only to see him crumble.

“I’m sorry. I’m so sorry, I didn't mean to do that. I’m sorry – please don’t leave.” Tears suddenly rolling down Blaine’s face, he looked so broken and helpless Kurt could feel his own heart breaking. 

“No, baby –” he winced at the slipped endearment, maybe now was not the moment. “Blaine, I love you. I’m not gonna leave.”

He wrapped his arms around Blaine’s shoulders, pressing his boyfriend tightly against him. Blaine buried his face in Kurt’s neck and clutched at his back, shaking with the force of the sobs coming out of him.

They stood quiet for a moment as Kurt rubbed Blaine’s back and rocked him gently, face painted with worry. After making a decision, Kurt walked to stand next the bed, Blaine going with him blindly and refusing to let an inch of space between them.

Kurt took Blaine’s arms gently and tried to detach them from his body but Blaine whined pitifully.

“Shhh, it’s okay. I just need you to stay here, okay? I’m not leaving.”

Blaine didn't respond in any form but he loosened the grip he had on him. Kurt rushed to Blaine’s closet, he opened the right door and pulled out a blanket from the top drawer. When he went back to Blaine he covered him with it, draping it tightly around his compact body.

He sat Blaine down while he settled against the headboard. He arranged some pillows and hauled Blaine to lay beside him. His boyfriend didn't need any more prompting as he got comfortable and rested his head on top of Kurt’s chest with their legs tangled together.

It took a while for Blaine to calm down, for his breathing to even out and his whimpers to finally subside. His eyes were closed but Kurt knew he wasn't sleeping so he talked softly, certain that Blaine could hear him.

“Can you talk to me about it?”

The change was infinitesimal but it was there, Blaine tipped his head a tad lower and his fist tightened around the soft blanket. When a few moments passed by and Kurt wasn't sure if Blaine was going to answer at all he heard a quiet, muffled voice.

“Can’t we just pretend this didn't happened and move on?”

Kurt released a sigh and hoped it hadn't been too loud or had sounded too frustrated. He brought up his arm to give Blaine’s middle a comforting squeeze and said, “No. I do think we need to talk. Whatever you have to say, I’ll listen.”

Blaine stayed silent again but Kurt felt him nodding against his side slowly, though he stayed motionless. Kurt didn't comment any further, not wanting to pressure him but impatient for answers. Blaine moved abruptly and Kurt tightened his arms around him, fearing he might want to lock himself in his bathroom again.

His boyfriend looked up at him, eyes wide and resigned, why were they resigned? “I – It’s really embarrassing so I’m just… going to show you.”

Kurt was reluctant but he let Blaine go and watched as he got out of the bed and padded quietly to the corner of his room where his messenger bag was. Blaine extracted his laptop and came back to Kurt’s side. He didn't cuddle with him, sitting in the edge of the bed instead.

A blue light illuminated Blaine’s face when he turned on the device. Kurt scooted closer and dropped a kiss to the back of Blaine’s neck. He wished he had at least his boxers on, but they were on the other side of the room and he didn't want to be away from Blaine. In any case, Blaine was still wrapped up in his blanket so they had a layer to keep the skin with skin contact to a minimum. Kurt wasn't sure what the best way to handle the situation was so he opted for keeping Blaine at ease.

He turned his head, his eyes dropping to Kurt’s mouth before going up again and Kurt resisted the urge to smile. He was still Blaine, silly, beautiful Blaine and Kurt didn't think twice when he closed the gap between them and pecked Blaine’s mouth. He noticed a slight quiver in Blaine’s lips so he pressed more firmly, holding Blaine by his neck.

When they pulled apart, Blaine’s breath ghosted his face for a moment before he angled the screen towards him and said, “Here.”

The laptop was suddenly at the top of his thighs and Blaine was standing up and about to exit his room when Kurt asked, “Where are you going?”

“I’m going to make some tea,” he explained. “Do you want any?”

Kurt shook his head and while he still had Blaine’s attention he said, “I love you.”

A small smile appeared on Blaine’s face, small for Blaine’s standards but still, it reached his eyes and that was all that mattered. “I love you too,” Blaine responded before he left altogether.  

The first thing Kurt noticed was that there were five tabs open, all of them with similar titles and the same overall theme. The second was that the first one, the one Blaine left it in, was the blog of a woman, a submissive woman according to the description and that the information stretched for several pages.

He had barely ended the introduction when Blaine came back since he had to read every sentence thrice to make sense of them and confirm he had read correctly. The edginess had come back to his beautiful boyfriend but it wasn't as intense as before. Blaine settled next to him and watched him warily while Kurt tore his face off the screen.

“I just have a question,” Kurt stated as he saw Blaine bite down his lip and nod. Kurt consulted the page quickly to make sure he had the correct words before he continued. “Is it – Is it just the name calling during sex or like doing – _uhmm_ – scenes or do you want the life style that says here?” he questioned, gesturing to the laptop. His face was heating up but he refused to acknowledge it right then.

“Wait, you don’t think I’m… sick or something?”

“Of course not, Blaine. I think you’re perfect.” Kurt smiled encouragingly and continued, “Besides, think about what you told me when we… when started having sex. It doesn't matter what we do as long as I’m doing it with you.”

Blaine’s face softened and he was looking at him in that way that made Kurt’s heart roar happily with the knowledge that Blaine really loved him. Kurt knew he must have been sporting the same stupid smile.

“I don’t know,” Blaine whispered at last, answering Kurt’s first questions with his cheeks red. “I – the name calling, obviously. That’d be great. The… well, like an in-between, maybe? But, y’know, like never at school or in front of anybody else, I want… when it’s just you and me. I don’t –”

“Hey,” he said softly, bringing Blaine closer and kissing his temple. “We’ll figure it out. Just let me email myself all these URLs so I can read them later.”

When he was done he focused on Blaine, he took his hand and brought it up to kiss his knuckles tenderly.

“We can go to the living room to cuddle and watch something until I have to go, you pick,” he said in hopes of lifting Blaine’s spirits.

“ _You_ pick, I don’t have the head to watch anything but… cuddling sounds nice.”

“Or you can come with me tonight, it’s Friday Night Dinner,” Kurt offered.

“I don’t think I’ll be able to face your dad right now… or ever,” Blaine chuckled. “I’ll be fine, promise.”

“You sure?” Blaine nodded. Kurt didn't want to leave Blaine’s side but he knew there was no way his father would let him stay. Someday, he thought, someday they would live together and have all the time in the world to cuddle and have dinner and have sex and just be happy with each other.

“Then put some clothes on. I’ll wait for you downstairs.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who cares why it took me so long, right? So, this has only one part left and it has turned out to be quite short, I'll try and fix that. Anyway, hope you like it :)

Kurt spent the following weeks thinking long and hard. He tried, he really tried to understand what Blaine needed from him but the more he learned on the Internet and the more time he spent with Blaine trying to figure everything out, the more clear it seemed that limited hours sneaking around weren't going to suffice.

They needed time, just the two of them, so when Blaine told him his parents were going to Massachusetts to visit Mrs. Anderson parents, Kurt jumped straight away at the opportunity. 

That Saturday, little after noon, Kurt knocked twice on the Anderson’s front door and waited for Blaine to answer. He was sure he had a fairly good plan to let Blaine unwind and just be whoever he wanted to be, he hoped it would be enough.

Blaine was still in his navy blue silk pajamas, a pair he had bought because they looked exactly like a pair Kurt owned. His face betrayed the shock he was in at seeing Kurt and maybe he could have called earlier but that would have ruined the element of surprise.

In a flash he found himself with an armful of Blaine and he laughed at his boyfriend’s enthusiasm.

“What are you doing here?” Blaine asked breathless. He pulled away slightly to see Kurt face to face. Kurt watched the moment Blaine realized what he was still wearing and dropped his head embarrassed. “I – I wasn't expecting you.”

“Clearly,” Kurt smiled and invited himself in, closing the door behind them. “It’s supposed to be a surprise.”

“Well, you surprised me,” he smiled sweetly. “Honestly, though, what are you doing here? I thought you were going to Mercedes’.”

Blaine looked so adorably curious and hopeful. Kurt couldn't keep the grin off his face. “We rescheduled and after some convincing from my part I got my dad to let me stay the night _and_ be back home until tomorrow night.”

Blaine’s eyes lit up beautifully. “Does he know my parents aren't here?” he asked and the corners of his mouth twitched up.

“He didn't ask.”

Blaine barked out a laugh, the sound loud and bright that made Kurt’s insides fill with happiness. A happy Blaine made him happy.

Blaine led the way to the living room where his videogame console was set up.

“I’m sorry about the mess,” Blaine said gesturing to a few unarranged cushions and a dirty plate in the coffee table. Kurt didn't want to point those things served to make the house look actually lived-in.

When Blaine leaned down to tidy the sofa Kurt caught his hand and made him turn to look at him. He cupped his jaw with his other hand and captured Blaine’s lips with his own, both of them inhaling sharply at the first contact. A thrill ran down Kurt’s spine and spread through his entire body.

Blaine’s hand found his forearm and tried to pull them closer as he kissed back deeply.

Kurt knew it was time for a break when Blaine tried to wrap his arms around his neck, that it was necessary if he didn't want them to end up naked over the Anderson’s couch. Blaine’s eyelids opened a moment after Kurt’s did and he saw the slow flutter of his eyelashes, the reveal of golden irises and dilated pupils looking up at him, enthralled.

“We have almost 32 hours of uninterrupted time.”

“We do.” Blaine said, still a bit dazzled.

“Go and take a shower and change your clothes, okay?” Blaine nodded and reached to his tip toes to place a sweet, almost off-center kiss on Kurt’s lips. “I’ll be down here.”

His boyfriend nodded. Kurt stilled his head and gave his forehead a kiss, his fingers caught on the gelled strands of curls.

“Blaine?” he called, when Blaine had walked away to comply Kurt’s request. “Don’t use any hair gel.”

“What?” Blaine asked, as if it was the most ridiculous thing he had ever heard.

“You heard me. Don’t.” He had never asked for this, specifically but he had a plan to follow and this was part of it.

“I- I-” Blaine stuttered. He closed his mouth and then nodded at last. “Okay.”

While he waited, Kurt decided to settle down on the armchair and rest his head, relax and clear his mind. Even if he only had had glimpses of the lifestyle Blaine wanted, he knew one thing for sure: taking care of someone else was hard work. His eyes gradually slipped closed.  

He woke up to a gentle weight on his lap and damp curls sticking to his neck, he opened his eyes blearily and found a Blaine in yoga pants and a sweater asleep on top of his legs, curled on himself to fit in the armchair.

Kurt stared at him fondly and circled his waist to tuck him closer. He laid his head on top of Blaine’s and smiled in contentment, happy to just be with Blaine.

“I’m hungry,” Blaine mumbled.

“What do you want to eat?” Kurt asked, equally hushed. Blaine shrugged and snuggled closer, making Kurt roll his eyes. He kissed the top of his head anyway, “I’ll think of something then.”

He maneuvered Blaine until he was standing and Blaine was curled on the armchair. With one last, parting look, he left to the Anderson’s kitchen.

The room with sleek surfaces and the rich wooden cabinets could have been intimidating for a visitor, it all looked too handsome and pristine, almost as everything in else in the house did, but Kurt wasn’t really bothered by them anymore. He was warming up to staying long periods of time in the large house since that meant spending more time with Blaine, or as much time as his father would allow.

Kurt inspected the cupboard and refrigerator. There was just everything he needed.

When their food was ready, Kurt settled the plate in the kitchen’s table and went looking for Blaine. He wasn't sleeping like Kurt thought he had been the entire time, he was instead watching Disney XD, with his fists in front of his face, thumb just shy of his mouth.

After one of the first times they had had sex and they were settling to cuddle while they still had time, Blaine had asked to be the little spoon. Just before Kurt had gone asleep he saw Blaine with his thumb between his lips, probably already out and not even sucking on it, just kind of _there_.

He hadn't thought anything of it then but now he wondered just how many hints on Blaine’s behavior he had overlooked and why Blaine was restraining himself right now. He only hoped Blaine grew more comfortable around him soon or else this wasn't going to work at all.

He walked next to the armchair and knelt in front of Blaine.

“We can eat now, baby.”

Blaine turned to him with beautiful wide eyes and said, “but I – I’m watching Phineas and Ferb.”

“I know but you gotta eat now and then you can keep watching TV, okay?” His boyfriend looked at him dubiously but agreed after a moment of deliberation. “Do you want me to record it?” Kurt asked.

“No, it’s okay,” Blaine claimed as he hopped off the armchair. “I've watched it before anyways.” He slipped their hands together and started walking towards the kitchen impatiently. “What are we eating?

“Spaghetti,” Kurt answered around a smile.

“Gen-”

“Genovese, of course.”

Blaine gasped and happily hugged Kurt, hurrying after they separated to get to the food. When they got there Blaine turned to look at him, confused after seeing only one plate on the table.

“I’m eating alone?”

“No,” Kurt said and sat down, pulling Blaine into his lap, “this is for both of us, silly.”

Kurt placed the cloth napkin on Blaine’s legs and grabbed the fork to twirl a bit of spaghetti on it and feed it to Blaine.

“ _Mhm-mhm_ , this is so good,” Blaine marveled after swallowing. Kurt didn't answer, just smiled and took a bit for himself.

They ate in comfortable silence, Blaine obediently opening his mouth every time Kurt presented a forkful.

When half the plate was gone Kurt brought up what he had almost seen earlier.

“Why do you suck your thumb?” Blaine went rigid for a second in Kurt’s embrace and side eyed him briefly, Kurt needed clear answers so he continued, “don’t lie, I’ve seen you doing it.”

Blaine sighed deeply, sounding slightly resigned. “It’s comforting, I guess.”

“Then why you don’t do it in front of me?”

“It’s not like I’m doing it all the time,” Blaine said defensively, “and, well, this is weird enough already so I –”

Kurt let the fork down and fixed Blaine with a stern gaze, who recoiled visibly. Kurt moved him until Blaine was facing him and straddling his thighs.

“Blaine, this isn't about how weird we can be until one of us can’t handle it anymore, it’s about who you are or who you want to be.” Blaine lowered his eyes, making Kurt deflate a little. He grabbed the side of Blaine’s neck to get his attention and spoke in a gentler tone. “You can do what feels right, I’m not going to judge you, okay? And if there’s something I’m not okay with, I’ll tell you and the same goes for you, if I’m doing something you don’t want me to you have to tell me, that’s the only way this could work.”

Blaine nodded slowly and slumped against Kurt, burying his face in Kurt’s shoulder with his arms awkwardly trapped between their chests.

“Now eat up. We’re only halfway there with our food.”

 

 

After their early dinner they settled on the largest sofa in the living room. Blaine, after claiming he wanted to watch a Disney movie, lay in his favourite spot between the cushions and Kurt, resting his head in Kurt’s chest and bringing his thumb to his mouth.

Kurt easily found The Lion King in the TV Guide and carded his fingers through Blaine’s loose curls. The movie was already started but Blaine didn't comment on it and he really didn't feel like getting up and setting the Blue Ray instead.

They snuggled further into the cushions as the movie progressed. Kurt smiled every time Blaine started humming along or, in one occasion, singing softly. He just loved his boy so much.

When they reached the scene where Mufasa died, Kurt felt Blaine snuggle his face further into his chest and heard him sniffing. Kurt himself wiped a few tears from the corner of his eyes, not surprised by them at all, he wasn't heartless! His main concern was Blaine, though.

“It’s okay,” he soothed softly and stroked Blaine’s hair to calm him down.

“I don’t want to ever lose you, Daddy.”

 _Daddy_. Blaine hadn't called him like that again in the weeks after his breakdown. If he was honest, he had his reservations about it, he didn't know if he was going to be comfortable with the title. Now he knew what it meant for them, though, what it meant for _Blaine_. It filled his heart with warm affection.

“You’re never going to lose me, baby,” he whispered to Blaine’s ear. “I’m always going to be here for you.”

 

 

By the times the credits were rolling, Blaine’s mood had improved drastically. He climbed on top of Kurt, with his legs on either side of Kurt’s waist and his arms crossed at the top of Kurt’s chest. He was grinning up at him, with a beautiful glint in his eyes. If he were to have a tail it would probably be wagging uncontrollably, Kurt thought, as Blaine pretty much resembled an eager puppy.

“I love you,” Blaine said. It didn't have a higher tone inflicted nor a childish slur, it was said with the sweetness and hint of innocence that Blaine carried around when he was happy and at ease. Kurt found it easily to reply, bumping Blaine’s nose with his own.

“I love you, too.”

Blaine kissed him then, slow, careful, curious. It was funny, they had never kissed like that and Kurt found it hard to define where Blaine ended and little Blaine started or if perhaps there wasn't really a line and they were all mixed together. He placed his hands on Blaine’s waist to help him with the stability and let Blaine do as he pleased, content with just lie there and make out with his boyfriend.

“ _Daddy_ ,” Blaine whined when they separated, the same way Kurt remembered had brought chills to his body not too long ago. “I want to play.”

“What – what do you want to play?”

He only got a glimpse of a wicked grin before Blaine kissed him once more on the lips and then trailed down to the underside of his jaw, his neck. Just like Kurt knew how to play Blaine’s body, Blaine knew every single thing that made his mind short-circuit.

He heard rather than saw Blaine undoing his belt buckle. Blaine was sliding down his body along with his jeans and underwear. Kurt hissed as a rush of cold air hit his skin but immediately Blaine was there, hovering over him, taking him in his hand and biting his lip. God, he loved him so much.

The first flick from Blaine’s tongue on his rapidly hardening cock had him moaning, long and loud. Small and swift at first, Blaine’s licks then started trailing up and down the length of him, looking up at him through his eyelashes. With a kiss on his cockhead, Blaine grasped tightly the base of Kurt’s dick and pumped his hand several times, making sure to twist his wrist when he reached the now glistening tip.

With his tongue out, Blaine rubbed Kurt’s cock against it and mouthed his way down until he reached his balls, alternating on sucking one and the other.

Meanwhile Kurt tried really hard to keep his eyes open, to watch Blaine every move. He was already so hard and aching, Blaine’s touch had always had a strong effect on him.

“Stop teasing, kid,” he said, just as Blaine tongued his slit before taking Kurt’s cockhead in his mouth and sucking harshly.

Kurt watched with rapt attention as Blaine, without breaking the eye contact between them, lowered his head until he had half of Kurt’s cock buried in his mouth.

Bobbing up and down his head in earnest, working with his hand the rest of Kurt’s shaft that he couldn't quite fit into his mouth. Kurt grabbed a fistful of Blaine’s hair and guided him lower onto him, not entirely surprised when Blaine suddenly moaned around him.

He could have been more careful but he was so _so_ close and he didn't want Blaine to pull away just yet.

Thanks to his mind being half occupied with restraining his hips from bucking up he could put off the impending orgasm bubbling up inside him long enough to warn Blaine. Even then, his boyfriend didn't back up, instead sucked just a tad harder as Kurt spilled shot after shot of come down his throat.

Blaine cleaned him off with tiny licks and then came up to him to push his tongue between Kurt’s lips. Still clutching Blaine’s hair, he brought him closer and returned the kiss enthusiastically, feeling lightheaded with lust.

All too soon, Blaine pulled apart. “Can I set up my X-BOX?”

“Yes,” Kurt said, barely comprehending the question.

“Would you play with me?” Blaine requested eagerly. After Kurt affirmative nod he jumped off the sofa and went to set up the TV and the console, and Kurt took advantage of the moment to catch his breath and pull his pants up again.

Blaine retrieved two controls and handed one to Kurt, settling down on his lap even though there was plenty of room next to him. Kurt moved him around so he wasn't crushing his sensitive dick and looped his arms around Blaine’s waist. Blaine turned his head and gave him a kiss on his cheek, saying, “Thank you. I’ll even let you pick a character first.”

 

 

Kurt helped Blaine into his pajamas and to get under the covers after he had brushed his teeth. When Kurt settled next to him he didn't turn off the lights right away, after all it wasn't terribly late and he could advance on his reading for English class. He got comfortable but when he looked up he saw Blaine wasn't asleep yet and was instead looking up at him with tired eyes. He was about to ask him what was wrong when Blaine told him.

“Could you read aloud? For me?”

“Oh, sweetheart,” Kurt sighed and brushed some curls that were falling over his forehead. “This isn't a book for babies.”

“Don’t care,” Blaine mumbled, nuzzling into Kurt’s waist. “I just want to hear your voice.”

He was pouting at him adorably and Kurt couldn't found it in him to refuse. “Fine,” he said at last and leaned to give a kiss to the top of Blaine’s head. “Why are you so sleepy anyways?”

Blaine looked at him guiltily. “I went to bed pretty late last night,” Blaine explained but was quick to defend himself, “I had to finish my Chemistry homework. It was a lot to do.”

“Blaine, you can’t stay up too late doing your assignments. Homework doesn't always have to be done with a week of anticipation.” Kurt took Blaine’s chin in his hand. “You’re a model student, Blaine. No more staying up past midnight, unless it’s a special occasion or a Saturday, you can sleep as late as you’d like on Sunday, understood?”

Blaine nodded and mumbled a little _yes_ before settling down one more time.

Kurt straightened his posture and cleared his throat. He placed a hand on top of Blaine’s head while the other supported his book.

“ _Poor Sibyl!_ ” Kurt started. “ _What a romance it had all been! She had often mimicked death on the stage. Then Death himself had touched her and taken her with him. How had she played that dreadful last scene? Had she cursed him, as she died? No; she had died for love of him, and love would always be a sacrament to him now. She had atoned for everything by the sacrifice she had made of her life. He would not think any more of what she had made him go through, on that horrible night at the theatre. When he thought of her, it would be as a wonderful tragic figure sent on to the world’s stage to show the supreme reality of love. A wonderful tragic figure? Tears came to his eyes as he remembered her child-like look, and winsome fanciful ways, and shy tremulous grace. He brushed them away hastily and looked again at the picture._

 _He felt that the time had really come for making his choice. Or had his choice already been made? Yes, life had decided that for him–_ ”

Kurt looked down at Blaine, a smile tugging at his lips when he noticed the boy was breathing deeply and sleeping peacefully. He ended the chapter in silence.

With one last look at his phone, he turned off the lamps in Blaine’s bedroom and with infinite care he rolled Blaine over so he could spoon behind him. 

Kurt tugged Blaine into his embrace, his boy going easily with him. His hand was suddenly caught in a tight grip between Blaine’s, next to his heart. As he closed his eyes and felt the wave of sleep take him under, one last thought crossed his mind.

“Goodnight, Blaine.”

Slurred with sleep, he got a response.

“Goodnight, Daddy.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can I just say I suck? It's been a month since the last update! What's wrong with me? Anyway, these two boys are so adorable. I hope there aren't glaring mistakes and that you guys enjoy this last part of my first go at "daddy kink".

Kurt was still lingering in that sweet space between unconsciousness and awareness with his eyes still tightly shut and just mildly alert when he started to roll his hips against the covered supple flesh of Blaine’s ass, a soft moan escaping his lips when Blaine squirmed next to him. Having Blaine’s ass pressed snugly against his crotch as a wakeup call wasn't something that happened to him nearly often enough.

“ _Kurt_ ,” he heard Blaine sigh. Kurt took advantage of their position – they hadn't moved an inch during the night – and rolled Blaine onto his belly, climbing on top of him and wriggling until he found a comfortable spot between Blaine’s legs to spread his boyfriend’s thighs.

He dropped his weight, face coming close to the back of Blaine’s neck and inhaled deeply, Blaine’s scent washing over him and making his arousal that much sharper in his gut.

The stream of soft noises leaving Blaine’s mouth wasn't lost on Kurt, the tiny moans and whimpers spurring him on to hump harder and faster, to drive his dick deeper between Blaine’s clothed asscheeks.

With each hard thrust, Kurt became more aware of his surroundings. That it was morning and they were in Blaine’s room, in Blaine’s bed, but as his brain was still swimming in arousal and pleasure, finesse and control over the snap of his hips wasn't something that crossed his mind.

Kurt lifted himself too high and Blaine took the opportunity to roll over and face him. The whine of frustration that escaped him was completely unashamed and reproaching, directed at Blaine for cutting him off when he had been close to achieve his orgasm.

Blaine rolled his eyes only half-heartedly, Kurt noticed. He wrapped his limbs all around Kurt, bringing him down and aligning their cocks together.

“Daddy needs to stop being so selfish and give his baby room to get off too,” Blaine mumbled and tried to snap his hips up but Kurt held him in place.

“Baby needs to keep quiet and take what his daddy wants to give him,” he retorted lightly. Kurt couldn't stop, however. He was too far gone to try and prove a point. He brought and arm under Blaine’s shoulders and sneaked the other to Blaine’s ass, grabbing a handful and grinding his hips down, both boys moaning at the friction. “Are you going to be a good boy now?” Kurt asked, emphasizing the question with another harsh thrust.

“ _Ugh_ – yes, _yes_ – please…”

Kurt cut him off before he started to babble incoherently, he attached his lips to the underside of Blaine’s jaw and worked his tongue on there while he resumed his frantic pace. Knees braced on the mattress, he thrust onward, the headboard making satisfying thuds as it collided with the wall.

After a minute there was a purpling mark on Blaine’s skin. Kurt was grasping for something to distract him enough and not just burst out of his skin, perhaps making that lovely hickey a twin right next to it but Blaine… god, Blaine felt so good and smelled so good…

“ _Oh_ – Kurt, right there, _god_ -”

It all became too much when Blaine orgasmed under him. His boyfriend’s whines and moans were streaming directly into to Kurt’s ear, which made Kurt come on the spot, tucking face in the crook of Blaine’s neck and muffling his own groans and whimpers. He still rocked against Blaine until his cock stopped pulsing inside his underwear and all he could feel was the tacky drag of his briefs over his sensitive member.

Blaine suddenly laughed, loud and clear. “I’m all sticky now!”

“You are,” Kurt conceded with a smile, lifting his head from where he had it resting on Blaine’s shoulder. The clock in Blaine’s nightstand told him they could very well start their day right then. “Up,” he instructed and climbed off Blaine, pulling him along by the hands. His next words weren't a casual offer and he was nervous about it but he powered through it. “ _Uhm_ , we need to get cleaned up before-before we go downstairs. You need to take a shower, or a bath, whatever you want – do… Do you want me to help you?”

Blaine looked at him like Christmas had come early and breathed a quiet _yes_ before dragging him to his bathroom. The second they stepped a foot on the cold tiles Blaine started tugging at his shirt.

“You have to take this off.”

Kurt chuckled heartily and stilled Blaine’s hands, silencing him with a kiss. “I know, I know, I – just let me help you first.”

Blaine blushed when he was undressed, something that took Kurt completely off-guard, something he didn't know he would appreciate as much as he did, Blaine just looked too beautiful. After Kurt got his turn in taking his PJ's off they waited quietly for the warm water to fill the tub – per Blaine’s request – and when everything was ready, Kurt helped Blaine lower himself under the water, his boy immediately scooting forward so Kurt could climb behind him.

Both of them settled back, deeper in the bathtub. Blaine wriggled around so he could wrap an arm around Kurt’s torso and drop his head under Kurt’s chin. Kurt allowed them a few minutes to simply enjoy the warm water around them and each other’s presence until Blaine’s breathing began to even out.

“Don’t fall asleep, sweetie,” Kurt said.

Blaine mumbled an unintelligible answer against his skin and cuddled closer to him but Kurt was having none of it. He pushed Blaine in a sitting position and with the handheld showerhead he began working on Blaine's hair.

He took his time washing Blaine’s hair and body, mostly entertained by his boyfriend’s antics. Blaine kept splashing water around and humming songs Kurt didn't quite recognize. After he finished rinsing Blaine’s dark curls, the younger boy turned to look at him and asked, big golden eyes pleading.

“Can I do your hair?”

Kurt was easy to agree, passing Blaine the bottle. He lay back and closed his eyes, a sigh escaping his mouth at the feel of Blaine’s long fingers tangling and running through his hair. He was aware of the occasional giggle that Blaine made but he didn't really want to open his eyes and inspect what kind of outrageous foam hairstyle Blaine had given him.

He heard the showerhead being activated and then the water started to rinse his hair. He felt Blaine straighten up on his knees, his hands gently tipping Kurt’s head back a moment later. He was about to open his eyes when he thought Blaine was all done but in a flash there were lips against his, moving sweetly and slow. Kurt’s arms found Blaine’s body on instinct, bringing him closer by the waist just as Blaine almost crushed his neck between his strong arms.

They parted with a soft smack at the same time. Kurt looked up at Blaine, with his big puppy eyes and his kiss-swollen lips and wild hair, and kissed him again, harder this time.

Kurt could have taken his time on the bathtub, kissing and worshipping every inch of Blaine’s solid compact body had it not been for Blaine’s soft whining and his pouty demand for breakfast. Kurt rolled his eyes, planting a quick kiss to Blaine’s shoulder – a _see you later_ of sorts to Blaine’s body – and rushed to get them all dried up.

Kurt wrapped Blaine in a fluffy towel, opting for a thick robe for himself, and led them to Blaine’s room. He toweled Blaine’s hair on the way, a task that proved to be harder than it should have been since Blaine wouldn't stop squirming. Kurt decided to get his own hair dried first and deal with the bouncy boy later.

Opening Blaine’s closet, Kurt picked out an outfit for him, something comfortable enough as they weren't leaving the house that day but with Blaine’s charming dapperness springing out of the dark blue sweater over a red Henley and a pair of skinny jeans, and laid it on the bed next to Blaine to help him get dressed.

He got Blaine into his underwear easy enough, his boyfriend only flat out refusing to cooperate when Kurt tried to put on him some socks, sticking out his bottom lip and giving Kurt his mastered version of the kicked puppy gaze. Kurt couldn't do anything else but sigh and relent, making a quick work of the rest of Blaine’s clothes and applying a styling cream to Blaine’s curls while he sat perfectly still, much to Kurt’s delight.

“See? It wasn't that difficult,” Kurt teased with a small smile and caressing Blaine’s cheek with his thumb. Instead of replying, Blaine threw his arms around Kurt’s waist and buried his face in Kurt’s abdomen. Kurt petted his hair adoringly and waited for him to pull away.

“I love you so much, daddy,” Blaine finally said, craning up his neck to beam at him, Kurt’s stomach swooped pleasantly.

“Oh, sweetheart, I love you more.”

With a final tight embrace and a peck to the top of Blaine’s head, Blaine let go.

Kurt watched him scoot to the middle of the bed and settle with a pillow close to his chest and his thumb between his perfect lips, watching him back. Without a hurry, Kurt put on the simplest outfit he was able to bear for a lazy Sunday shared with Blaine and proceeded with his post-shower hair and skin care regime, which, he was fully aware, took quite a bit of time. Luckily, Blaine had dozed off right after Kurt had gotten himself completely dressed so now he wasn't whining about his empty stomach.

Capping the last bottle and placing it back in Kurt’s overnight bag – and after checking the sweep of his coif one last time – Kurt walked to Blaine’s side of the bed with long strides, and gently shook Blaine’s shoulder.

“C’mon, Blaine. Let’s get something to eat.”

The boy in question blinked blearily at him and smiled. Kurt was morally obligated to kiss him.

 

 

Kurt sat Blaine down on the kitchen table and handed him his phone with the Angry Birds app open. He gingerly dropped a kiss to the mop of curls and went to do a quick work of their food, nothing too elaborate since both of them were quite hungry. Just as dinner the previous day, they ate up from the same plate, with Blaine happily perched on his lap, munching and talking animatedly.  

Kurt listened with rapt attention to Blaine babbling about glee club and his classes, about the musical he was currently obsessed with and the bowtie he found in a thrift store near Mike’s house, all with a stupidly fond grin on his face. They took longer than usual to finish, but Kurt couldn't say he actually minded. Blaine insisted on helping clear the table and together they washed the dishes. Kurt’s breath got caught on his throat more than once, overwhelmed with the feeling of domesticity that those simple actions gave him. He wished more than anything that Blaine’s senior year would feel as fleeting as his had felt and the both of them could live in New York.

With the task finished, Kurt ushered Blaine to the living room so he could do his homework. By the sounds that reached Kurt’s ears moments later it seemed like Blaine opted for watching a movie while he waited.

 

 

Almost an hour later and working on tedious Calculus problems, Kurt was already so done with the assignment he felt like tearing his hair out when a giggle brought him out of his misery. He looked up to find the source but got faced with a clear kitchen. He definitely did not imagine that. Another giggle to his right revealed the position of the interrupter and Kurt pretended to go back to work. A hand sneaked to the table and went for Kurt’s calculator. Kurt immediately leapt on his feet.

“Saw you!” he yelled and dived after Blaine.

“No!”

Blaine shrieked with laughter and ran off to the other room, Kurt hot in his trail. He was about to climb the stairs when Kurt caught him by the waist and yelled, “Got ya!”

He carried him back to the living room while Blaine squirmed and trashed on his hold.

“Let me go!”

“Now now now,” he said, ignoring Blaine. “Whatever I’ll do to you?” Blaine glowered at him when he was deposited on the sofa, Kurt climbing over him to hold his wrists with one hand above Blaine’s head and let the other drop to Blaine’s waist. “I heard you were quite ticklish here,” Kurt smirked, caressing Blaine’s side over his clothes.

Blaine gasped, “You wouldn't!”

“Honey, I totally would,” Kurt smirked and began his attack on Blaine’s side, the previously quiet household suddenly filled with joyous laughter and squeaked pleas for mercy. Blaine tried to get away but every time he slipped Kurt rearranged his hold and started all over again, starting with the back of Blaine’s knees, which made the giggles and squeals impossibly louder.

Kurt started to laugh too, his face split into a grin as he watched Blaine double in half on the sofa. It was when Blaine fell into silent laughter, in the verge of shrieking that they heard Blaine’s phone chime with a text.

Even after Kurt stopped the tickling, Blaine took a full minute to calm down – at first gasping for breath and breaking into tiny giggles sporadically. Almost fully recovered, he shoved Kurt’s shoulder lightly and turned to retrieve his phone from the coffee table.

Kurt did a few breathing exercises to slow down his heartbeat. He was planning his next attack when he swept his gaze to Blaine’s face and saw his boyfriend wasn't smiling anymore. The question died on his lips when Blaine spoke, all playfulness gone from his voice.

“They’re not coming back for another week.”

“Oh, Blaine…” Kurt sat beside him and opened his arms in invitation. Sure enough Blaine surged to him, he curled himself into a ball on Kurt’s lap and pressed tightly against Kurt’s chest. The force of and abruptness of his sobs caught Kurt completely unprepared. “Baby, it’s okay.” He ran a soothing hand down Blaine’s back.

“Why don’t they love me? Why they always leave? I’m not good enough for them?” Blaine cried.

“Baby, they love you, so much.” They did, or at least Kurt thought they did. Kurt had seen the Anderson family interact and Mr. and Mrs. Anderson weren't bad people. Blaine’s parents were just the type of adults who got too caught up on their adult’s life to notice anything that wasn't themselves. “How could they not?” he continued and moved his hand to pet Blaine’s curls, an action that Kurt knew now was incredibly soothing for Blaine. “You are the most amazing person I've ever met, you’re so sweet and caring and compassionate, talented, the list just goes on, baby. You’re worth so much, Blaine, you’re worth the world. Your parents just – sometimes they don’t realize they’re missing out so much, but they love you and they’re so proud of you – just like I am.”

Blaine sniffled quietly, having calmed down while Kurt ranted. He just looked at him with watery eyes and a trembling bottom lip. Two tears slipped out the corners of his eyes when he screwed them shut and burrowed his head in the crook of Kurt’s neck.

Kurt had run out of words but he would repeat what he said over and over again until each word was ingrained on Blaine’s brain. He was beautiful in all possible ways and didn’t deserve all the hurt he dealt with. Kurt’s arms tightened around him, hoping to shield him from the world, even if only for a few hours.

He wasn't sure how much time had passed but it startled Kurt when Blaine broke the silence.

“I love you,” Blaine said, lifting his head. “I hope you know that.”

“I do. I love you, too.”

“And I hope you know how grateful I am for _everything_ you've done for me.” He dropped his eyes, suddenly shy. “I know it was not something easy to ask from someone but you did it anyway and I…”

When Blaine trailed off Kurt smiled at him. “Of course, Blaine. I’d move heaven and earth for you, and, you know, it really isn't a problem.”

“What? Kurt, of course it is. You can’t go around-”

“No, it’s not. Doing all of this… getting to take care of you… is all I've ever wanted to do and for you to trust me with something like this, with something so yours? That can’t be easy either.”

“It is. It’s easy – with you.”

The trust and love shining in Blaine’s eyes left Kurt with the surprisingly light knowledge that there weren't a lot of things he wouldn't do for Blaine. He sighed and lay them on the couch until they were in proper cuddle position.

“Ugh, I’m such a mess,” Blaine said, he was pouting, Kurt knew, even if he couldn't see his face.

“ _My_ mess,” Kurt replied earnestly.

“Yours.”


End file.
